Love Is Beauty (KookMin vers)
by Lilyan Nightfallen
Summary: Hanya seorang Park Jimin yang mengharapkan cinta dari sang pancang jiwanya. Warn: Gaje, alur berserakan(?), bahasa sulit dimengerti, Sho-ai/BL (boyxboy) KookMin (Jungkook, Jimin)/Uke!Jimin/Seme!Jungkook/BTS fanfiction. DLDR! This just fanfiction. Happy reading.


**Judul: Love Is Beauty.**

 **Author:** Rainessia Ayumu-chan.

 **Disclaimer:** BTS itu sampai sekarang masih milik Tuhan, ortu, dan agency mereka. Saya cuma pinjem nama.

 **Pairing:** KookMin, Uke!Jimin.

 **Genre:** Hurt/comfort  & romance *maybe*

 **Rating:** T

 **Length:** Sepanjang semut berbaris /plakk/

 **Warning:** Gaje, bahasa sulit dimengerti, alur kecepetan, OOC akut, typo bertebaran, school life, gak sesuai EYD, bahasa sok puitis /plakk/, DE EL EL.

 **Summary:** Kagak tau xD *digebukin*

.

.

.

.

.

DLDR! This just fanfiction.

Happy reading ^^

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini sang mentari bersinar begitu cerah. Kau duduk termenung di bangkumu. Sama sekali tak mendengarkan penjelasan dari sang guru, kau hanya memperhatikan ke arah jendela. Bukan, bukan ke arah jendela tapi, ke arah seseorang di luar sana. Seseorang yang telah lama menjadi pancang jiwamu.

Kau terus memperhatikannya, memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya. Kau memperhatikan bagaimana peluh mengalir di wajah dan tubuhnya. Kau membuat sebuah imajinasi dalam benakmu. Imajinasi dimana kau sedang berada di sana, melihatnya memasukkan bola ke sebuah jaring berbentuk seperti cincin yang menggantung di atas tiang itu, membawakan dia sesuatu yang dapat melepas dahaganya, menyeka peluh yang mengalir di wajahnya dengan sapu tanganmu.

Namun, sayang itu hanya imajinasimu. Itu takkan pernah terjadi, karena kau tidak akan pernah membolos dari pelajaranmu. Kau masih tetap fokus memandang ke arah luar, sampai-sampai kau tak sadar bahwa sebuah deringan bel berbunyi yang menandakan pergantian jam pelajaran.

"Hei Jimin, kau tidak memperhatikan pelajaran sedari tadi?" kau tersadar dari lamunan panjangmu. Mengalihkan pandangan ke arah temanmu yang bertanya padamu tadi.

"Ahh, a-aku memperhatikan kok, Taehyung." jawaban gugup darimu membuat temanmu memandang ragu ke arahmu. Namun, kau tersenyum meyakinkan temanmu itu.

Kau menghela napas kelegaan setelah temanmu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah depan. Dan kau? Kau kembali melihat ke arah jendela. Ke arah sang pancang jiwamu.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat pulang sekolah. Kau sungguh tak menduga, sang pancang jiwamu kini berjalan menghampirimu. Kau terpaku di tempatmu, terpesona akan pancaran karismanya. Kau hanya terdiam, sampai akhirnya dia berdiri di depanmu.

"Hai."

Bukan. Itu bukanlah bisikan angin padamu. Dan itu juga bukanlah gaung

imajiner yang ada dalam fatamorgana pikiranmu.

Tapi itu sesuatu yang realistik.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama dimana sang pancang jiwamu menyapamu. Kau diam tak menjawab, terlalu gugup untuk membalas sapaannya. Namun, kau lebih gugup lagi bahkan terkejut saat dia mengajakmu untuk pulang bersama.

"Em, maukah kau pulang bersamaku, Jimin?" kau diam. Terlalu terkejut mendengar kalimat ajakan darinya tadi. Hei sadarlah dirimu, bukankah ini suatu kesempatan yang indah bagimu?

"I-iya, a-aku mau, Jungkook-ah." lalu kau mulai membuka suaramu untuk berbicara. Namun, seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di tenggorokanmu, sehingga suara yang kau keluarkan terdengar begitu gugup dan lirih. Namun, masih dapat terdengar oleh sang pancang jiwamu.

Hari ini adalah awal dari kisahmu. Adalah hari dimana kau dapat berjalan berdampingan dengan pancang jiwamu. Tapi, apakah akan selamanya seperti ini? Kita tidak tahu bukan? Hanya Tuhan yang mengetahuinya. Mengetahui takdirmu dan pancang jiwamu di kemudian hari nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini. Kau duduk termenung di kamarmu yang bernuansa seperti salju putih yang indah. Kau duduk sambil memandangi langit malam yang penuh akan kemerlap bintang-bintang yang menghiasi gelapnya langit malam. Lagi, kau mulai membuat sebuah fatamorgana di dalam benakmu. Namun, lamunanmu seketika lenyap saat pintu kamarmu terbuka.

"Jimin, kau belum tidur?" tanya sesosok kakek tua yang berada di ambang pintu kamarmu. Kau menoleh ke arah sesosok tersebut. Sesosok yang mengasuhmu sedari kecil. Dialah kakekmu. Kau memperlihatkan senyum indahmu kepada sang kakek tersayang.

"Ini baru mau tidur, kek." lalu kau membaringkan tubuhmu di atas kasur nyamanmu membuat sang kakek tersayang tersenyum. Sang kakek menghampiri kasurmu dan mengecup sayang dahimu. Cucu tersayangnya. Lalu kemudian kau memejamkan matamu untuk menyelamin dunia mimpi yang menurutmu indah.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari hingga bulan demi bulan, telah berganti menjadi tahun. Kau dan pancang jiwamu semakin terlihat dekat. Bahkan saat pergi ke sekolah, jam istirahat, dan pulang sekolah kau selalu bersama sang pancang jiwamu. Kau senang bukan? Tentu saja kau senang. Mimpimu jadi kenyataan, sebuah realita yang indah.

Tapi, ini masih belum berarti apa-apa, kau dan sang pancang jiwamu masih belum menjalin hubungan yang spesial. Itu artinya masih ada kemungkinan buruk yang akan kau dapati. Namun, kau tak pernah memikirkan hal itu. Kau terlalu menikmati realita indahmu saat ini, tanpa memikirkan sesuatu di kemudian hari nanti.

Hari ini. Kau bersama sang pancang jiwamu berada di taman belakang sekolah. Tempat terfavoritmu. Detak berdetak jantungmu dalam ritme yang tidak biasa. Kau merasakan darahmu mulai naik ke arah pipimu saat dia tersenyum lembut padamu.

Ini adalah kali pertamanya kau melihat senyuman menawan nan mempesona dari dirinya. Dan itu membuatmu semakin jatuh terjerat dalam suatu hal aneh bernama 'Cinta'.

.

.

.

.

.

Minggu ini. Kau berencana untuk pergi berjalan-jalan sendirian ke sebuah taman di dekat rumahmu. Kau menggunakan baju terbaikmu, untuk berjaga-jaga kalau kau bertemu dengan pancang jiwamu. Sepanjang perjalanan, kau terus saja menampakkan lengkungan ekspresif kebahagiaanmu.

Namun, semua itu memudar saat kau telah sampai di tempat tujuanmu. Senyuman indahmu memudar saat kau melihat pancang jiwamu bersama seorang gadis yang tak kau ketahui.

Kau melihat sang pancang jiwamu tersenyum bahagia bersama gadis itu. Bukan. Itu semua bukan sebuah fatamorgana yang kau ciptakan dalam benakmu. Itu semua adalah sebuah realistik.

Realistik yang menyakitkan.

Kau menunduk. Memegangi dada sebelah kirimu yang terasa sakit. Perlahan setetes air bening dari mata indahmu mulai jatuh mengaliri pipi mulusmu.

Sakit. Itulah yang kau rasakan saat ini. Pupus sudah harapanmu untuk dapat bersama sang pancang jiwamu. Inilah suatu realistik perih yang tak pernah kau pikirkan akan terjadi. Sekarang kau tersadar. Namun, itu sudah terlambat. Kau sudah jatuh terlalu jauh dalam pesonanya dan tak akan mudah untuk keluar.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini. Kau kembali duduk di kamar bernuansa salju putih indahmu. Kembali kau menatap ke arah langit. Namun, berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Kau tak lagi membuat sebuah fatamorgana dalam benakmu. Kali ini kau menatap sang langit malam yang hampa tanpa bintang dengan air bening yang jatuh dari matamu dan membasahi pipi mulusmu.

Sejak senja tadi. Kau tetap duduk diam terpaku di tempatmu duduk saat ini. Dan sejak senja tadi air bening itu terus mengalir dari matamu dan membasahi pipimu. Sekarang keadaanmu benar-benar sangat kacau sama kacaunya dengan hatimu saat ini.

Kau terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Wajahmu yang pucat, pandanganmu kosong menatap hamparan hitam kelam langit malam. Seperti tak lagi tertarik akan kehidupan.

Kau tersenyum pahit saat sang langit malam mulai menjatuhkan rintikan air dari awan-awan kelamnya. Kau beranggapan seakan-akan sang langit malam mengerti perasaanmu saat ini. Air bening dari matamu turun semakin deras dan semakin membasahi pipimu. Tidak, ini tidak benar. Ini bukanlah dirimu yang sebenarnya. Namun, berkat dia, kau menjadi seperti ini. Layaknya mayat hidup yang penuh dengan kesedihan.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini. Kau berangkat ke sekolah dengan memancarkan lengkungan ekspresif bahagia dari bibir mungilmu. Seakan tak pernah terjadi sesuatu, kau telah kembali dengan diri aslimu.

Namun, ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Kau menghindarinya, menghindari pancang jiwamu. Terlihat berkali-kali dia meneriakkan namamu. Tapi, kau seakan menulikan pendengaranmu dan mempercepat langkahmu ke arah tujuanmu.

Ke mana arah tujuanmu? Haha, lucu sekali. Kau pergi tanpa tau ke mana tujuanmu? Terlalu ceroboh. Namun, kau tak peduli itu. Asalkan kau bisa menghindarinya kau terus saja berjalan cepat.

Akhirnya kau sampai di suatu tempat. Taman belakang sekolah. Tempat terfavoritmu. Kau berhenti sejenak untuk memandangi tempat itu. Sesaat kau merasa tenang melihat tempat itu.

"Chim!" kau kembali tersadar akan tujuanmu untuk menghindari sang pancang jiwamu saat mendengar seruan darinya. Namun, kau terlambat. Dia sudah menarik tanganmu agar kau tak kembali menghindarinya.

Kau terdiam. Kembali, dada kirimu terasa sakit dan sesak. Matamu terasa panas. Air bening itu telah berkumpul menggenang di pelupuk matamu. Kau menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahmu untuk menahan air bening itu agar tak terjatuh dari mata indahmu dan membasahi pipimu.

"Chim?" kau tetap diam. Tak menyahut panggilan darinya. Kau masih tetap menunduk. Namun, kini pandanganmu beralih menatap tangannya yang menggenggam tanganmu. Perlahan. Kau melepaskan tanganmu dari genggamannya.

"Pergilah. Dia lebih membutuhkanmu, Kook-ah." kau mengangkat kepalamu untuk memandang wajahnya lalu berucap sambil tersenyum. Senyuman yang terpaksa kau lakukan untuk meyakinkan sang pancang jiwamu. Namun, dia malah menatapmu dengan penuh kebingungan.

"Apa maksudmu, Chim?" kau menatap sendu ke arahnya. Runtuh sudah pertahananmu untuk tidak menangis di depan sang pancang jiwamu. Air bening yang sedari tadi kau tahan, kini telah terjatuh dari mata indahmu dan mulai mengaliri pipimu.

"D-dia... Ga-gadis yang kemarin... B-bersamamu di taman, hiks." kau tak sanggup menahan isakanmu. Hingga akhirnya isak tangismu keluar begitu saja dari bibirmu. Dia terkejut melihatmu. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia segera memelukmu. Kau pun tak kalah terkejutnya dengan dia. Namun, kau tak sanggup lagi untuk meronta dalam dekapannya.

"Gadis yang bersamaku di taman? Maksudmu... Seulyoung nuna? Dia adalah kakak sepupuku." kau mengangkat kepalamu yang tertunduk. Seketika tangisan penuh keputus asaanmu lenyap tergantikan dengan perasaan bingung tak menentu. Dia menatapmu dengan senyuman menawan miliknya. Lagi. Kau terpesona saat melihat senyuman itu. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa kau semakin masuk dan masuk ke dalam pesonanya.

"Dia adalah sepupuku, Chim." dia kembali berucap untuk meyakinkan dirimu. Tangannya bergerak menuju pipimu dan menghapus air matamu yang membasahi pipi mulusmu. Darah seakan-akan naik ke pipimu, membuatnya merona memerah dengan indahnya.

"Ja-jadi, aku..." kau tak melanjutkan ucapanmu. Bukan karena tak sanggup. Tapi, karena malu mengetahui bahwa kau telah salah paham besar kepadanya.

"Kau salah paham, Chim..." dia tersenyum memandangimu. Membuat jantungmu yang sedari tadi berdetak dengan ritme yang tidak beraturan, menjadi lebih tidak beraturan.

"Tapi, aku senang kau cemburu. Itu artinya kau menyukaiku." dia melanjutkan ucapannya. Dan kau? Kau terkejut mendengar penuturannya barusan. Kau benar-benar tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa dia akan mengatakan hal itu.

Sesaat hening diantara kau dan dia. Kau sibuk untuk menetralkan ritme detakan jantungmu. Sedangkan dia? Entahlah. Mungkin dia sedang berpikir.

"Aku... Aku mencintaimu, Chim." kau menatap tak percaya ke arahnya. Pernyataan itu seakan hanyalah halusinasi semata bagimu. Namun, dia tersenyum tulus meyakinkanmu. Lagi. Kembali air bening itu jatuh dari matamu. Tapi, kali ini berbeda. Itu adalah air mata kebahagiaan. Tak ada lagi keputus asaan di dalam air yang jatuh dari mata indahmu itu.

Kau segera memeluknya erat, seakan kau tak mau untuk melepaskannya. Kau menangis dalam pelukannya, membenamkan wajahmu ke dada bidangnya. Dia membalas pelukanmu tak kalah eratnya. Dia mengecup pelan puncak kepalamu. Sungguh, kau benar-benar merasakan kebahagiaan yang tiada tara. Dia mulai melepaskan pelukannya padamu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Park Jimin."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jeon Jungkook."

Dan dia mengecup lembut keningmu. Membuatmu tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan. Inilah sebuah realistik yang indah. Penuh dengan kebahagiaan.

Di bawah naungan langit cerah dan saksi berupa sang mentari dan awan-awan. Kau dan sang pancang jiwamu menjalin sebuah hubungan. Sebuah hubungan dengan perasaan membuncah yang akan semakin tumbuh seiring berlalunya waktu. Sebuah hubungan yang akan terus mempersatukan kau dan dia sampai maut yang akan memisahkan.

Cinta itu indah. Dan akan selalu indah jika kedua insan yang memadu kasih saling menyayangi. Sama halnya seperti kau dan pancang jiwamu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The End.**

 **A/N:** Jiiiaaaaahhh!

APA INI! APA YANG TELAH SAYA TULIS! /teriak gaje/ /disumpelin kaus kaki/

Be-benda ini sungguh tidak bermutu T_T /nangis ketjeh/ apa yang ada dipikiran saya sehingga saya menulis ini -,- ohhh maafkan otak vea saya ini. Adududuhhh berasa jadi tambah gila /nangis dipojokan/

Yasudahlah ini sudah terjadi jangan ditangisi lagi xD

Sudah ah, daripada saya tambah gila mendingan saya minta reviewnya aja yah xD /dibakar/ saya sangat berterima kasih buat yang mau baca benda aneh ini. Lol. Apalagi yang ripiu saya doain panjang umur dan sehat selalu deh /plakk/ (readers: dasar author gila)

Ohya, sebelumnya fic ini pernah saya post di fandom yang berbeda dan cast yang berbeda. Dan disini saya buat jadi KookMin version xD

Yasudah, saya mohon maaf atas segala kekurangan dari fanfic yang saya buat ini.

Kritik dan saran sangat saya butuhkan ^^

 **Mind to Review?**

Tertanda, **Rainessia Ayumu-chan.**


End file.
